(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic container assembly, and more particularly to a plastic container assembly and improved electromagnetic bonding process for installing plastic end caps on a plastic cylinder to form such a plastic container assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,306 to Dubois et al., there is disclosed a process for forming a plastic drum having a lower bottom closure and a top closure welded to the drum shell using thermoplastic bonding system, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,620,875 and 3,620,876.
Smaller PVC plastic containers, such as potable water containing activated carbon particles, are produced by solvent bonding injection molded end caps to an extruded plastic cylinder cut to predetermined lengths. The end caps are formed to provide for interference fit with the extruded cylinder, however, PVC bonding required a drying period prior to packaging as well as produced variable bonding results. Additionally, failure rates were unacceptably high thereby concomitantly resulting in low productivity and higher end product costs.
PVC bonding includes surface treatment of a primer plus a solvent solution of PVC resin at relatively low solids content, e.g. about 20%. Due to the hydrogen parameters of PVC solvents, retained solvents or vapor lock occurs which requires oven drying to remove solvents, and even then, solvent odors remain in the product. With ever increasing concerns for air quality, the presence of solvents will require apparatus for effective solvent control thereby requiring capital expenditure for effective control.